rawfandomcom-20200213-history
Pacific Northwest
Home > Regional info > Pacific Northwest Organizations *Raw Network of Washington "is a non-profit organization dedicated to providing education, support, and resources to raw foodists and others interested in learning about the raw foods lifestyle. We also work to increase public awareness of the raw foods lifestylthrough community outreach and education. Unlike other raw and living food websites, this is the only site that brings you comprehensive, up-to-date resources in Washington State." *Portland Oregon Raw and Living Foods Retreat Formerly called the International Raw and Living Foods Festival, this intimate retreat takes place every summer at a retreat center located a few miles southwest of Portland. Featured presenters include Dr. Gabriel Cousens, Victoria Boutenko, Thomas and Gabriel Chavez, Abeba Wright, Raw Soul Restaurant of NYC, Bruce Horowitz, Brigette Mars, and many more leaders in the raw foods community. Farmer's Markets :Complete list at Raw Network of Washington's Farmers Markets page Seattle *Neighborhood Farmers Market Alliance Find neighborhood Farmer's Markets all over Seattle! University District, West Seattle, Broadway, Columbia City, Phinney, Lake City and Magnolia. *Ballard Sunday Farmer's Market Eastside *Bellevue Farmers Market Stores :Complete list at Raw Network of Washington's Stores page Washington *Raw Vegan Source in Redmond, mail order, on the web. See also their amazing new Permaculture Farm! Could this be the largest raw vegan living store in the world? Come drop by and see for yourself! *Thrive in the Roosevelt district in Seattle (on 65th street, just North of Whole Foods) Limited selection *Whole Foods Limited supply. Bulk foods including goji berries, dried fruits, nuts, look in two areas of store for packaged raw goodies. *Sidecar for Pigs Peace Limited supply Oregon *Mirador Community Store in SE Portland. Carry a big selection of raw food kitchen equipment, books, and videos. They have raw food videos available to rent, only $3 for one week. *The Raw Diet Health Shop in SE Portland. Carries raw food kitchen equipment including sprouters, blenders, juicers, food dehydrators, spiral slicers, sauerkraut making equipment, and more. On-line store only, call or email to make an appointment. Restaurants :Complete list at Raw Network of Washington's Restaurants page :See also Raw Network of Washington's Juice Bars page Oregon *Blossuming Lotus Cafe & Catering in the Pearl District in Portland (PDX). *Papa G's Cafe & Catering in SE Portland. A nice cafe serving fresh, organic, and vegan foods. They have many raw food options on the menu. A full soup and salad bar is available, along with hot foods and their own special spiced tofu brand. Washington *Chaco Canyon Cafe Located in the University District in Seattle. The first café in the Seattle area that features a daily Raw Foods menu. *Thrive in the Roosevelt district in Seattle (on 65th street, just North of Whole Foods) *Dalene's in Kirkland. Unfortunately the store is now closed. "Live Organic Vegan Experiences" Health Consultants *Yashpal Jayne, ND *Regan Golob Schools *Dalene's in Kirkland. *Raw Cuisine Institute at Cedar Springs Renewal Center Farms *Full Circle Farm "is a 300-acre certified organic produce farm in Carnation, Washington. Full Circle Farm cultivates over 125 varieties of fruits, vegetables, and herbs, utilizing sustainable farming practices which focus on soil health as the foundation for nutritious organic produce." Grow your own! *Seattle's Department of Neighborhood's P-Patch Program, "in conjunction with the not-for-profit P-Patch Trust, provides organic community garden space for residents of 70 Seattle neighborhoods. The community based program areas of the P-Patch Program are community gardening, market gardening, youth gardening, and community food security in the City of Seattle." *Seattle Tilth "is a non-profit organic gardening and urban ecology organization with demonstration gardens, children's programs, workshops and events." Rebuild/repair your City! *The City Repair Project "is an 'organized group action' that educates and inspires communities and individuals to creatively transform the places where they live." **City Repair Seattle **City Repair Portland ***Village Building Convergence (VBC) "is a week long+ event from May to June in which neighborhoods activate to build shared public places that they have envisioned, designed, funded, and will maintain for themselves. VBC will include hands-on education in permaculture design and construction, ecological building, and public art. All projects are built through collaboration, community conversations and commitment of a neighborhood to strengthen itself. Everyone is invited to attend evening events at a central location, to participate in workshops or listen to visionaries speak about various aspects of sustainable culture." *Sustainable Communities ALL Over Puget Sound (SCALLOPS) "was founded in 2007 as a nonprofit network in order to advance regional sustainability by providing opportunities for sustainability groups in the Puget Sound area to build relationships, share resources, and educate each other on the successes and challenges of pioneering grassroots change at the community level." **Sustainable Ballard "started in 2003, as a positive and active response to the Iraq War. We wanted to explore what we as a community could 'do' to reduce our dependence on foreign oil. We now have a solid group of 20 to 30 organizers and a mailing list of over 1100. Sustainable Ballard embraces the idea that we are all founders of a sustainable Ballard, where community self-reliance and sustainability is good foreign policy implemented locally."